el hielo que no tiene forma
by jobitachi
Summary: en su soledad elsa tiene que decidir que quiere para ella, jack frost un consumado militar y mano derecha de la reina anastasia de raphel decide una accion que cambiara su pais mientras tanto un secreto se esconde en el pasado de kristoff que anna descubrira mientras mas se adentra en su mundo un sin fin de recuerdos,dolor, amor de hermanos y la esperanza de un mundo mejor
1. Chapter 1

raphel

En la ventana de una enorme casa una joven de cabello largo pelirrojo observaba por todo el horizonte con un peculiar telescopio sondeándolo de una lado a otro buscando una señal que paso y de nuevo acomodo para ver con más claridad un gran galeón de velas blancas con el símbolo de su nación- es el estoy segura. Ya emocionada bajo apresuradamente por las escaleras estaba preparándose no había mucho tiempo era la más pequeña pero muy responsable.

Una sirviente vio un gran ajetreo en la bodega donde guardaban los vestidos de la joven estaba tratando de acomodarse un vestido singular pero parecía no tener éxito.

-por favor señorita sophie deje que le ayude le acomodo el moño del vestido

-gracias Alice por favor dile a Maurice que iremos a los muelles mi hermano está por llegar vi su barco

-tiene que ser más paciente su hermano primero ira a ver a la reina y después estará con usted

-si lo se Alice pero mi hermano espera que este sea su último viaje y yo también.

Los puertos de raphel estaban rodeados por dos acantilados un enorme galeón pasaba entre ellos en los acantilados estaban tallados en roca los antiguos reyes todos y cada uno habían regido con dignidad y justicia.

-señor Jack este su majestad espera en el palacio quiere saber

-ahora su señoría no tiene que preocuparse por los territorios bajos de arendelle ya fueron controlados, les rindiéramos homenaje a los caídos de nuestra armada entraremos a la catedral.

Con pasos pesados bajaron los marinos quienes habían sido recibidos por abrazos de sus familias Jack también esperaba que sophie estuviera entre ellos pero aguardaría hasta llegar al palacio tal y como él había dicho entrarían a la catedral cada uno encendió una veladora y saludaron

-raphel ha hecho un gran sacrificio honor a los compañeros caídos luego toda la población soltó farolillos purpuras no era un momento triste para ellos por que así era la vida en raphel con la idea de que los estarían protegiendo aun si no están.

Pero para Jack no era justo.

-bienvenido Jackson del clan frost en el palacio de las luces flanqueado por estandartes de color rojo caminaba al encuentro de la reina anastasia se inclinó con humildad bajando la cabeza, la reina una mujer madura de aguda inteligencia podía percibir lo que había en el joven enojo, impotencia, tristeza tanta que ni siquiera volteo a ver a su hermana que se encontraba entre la multitud noble

-señora weselton fue detenido y sometido

-ante la espada de raphel todos los territorios deben de someterse hacia arendelle

-joven general Jackson frost tomaras esta espada como símbolo de tus hazañas el clan frost es dichoso por tenerte.

-si su alteza anastasia me lo permite por un tiempo no quiero escuchar de guerras o conflictos en el parlamento solo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hermana así que me retirare a mi finca y espero serle de ayuda en el momento en que lo necesite

La reina le tomo del hombro-nadie lo merece más que tu Jack ve y disfruta tu vida pero recuerda que me responderás cuando necesite de tu ayuda

-si así será su alteza

Acabado el recibimiento de la reina, sophie no espero más y se le colgó al cuello

-hermano bienvenido a casa, la emoción la había sacado de la idea de que había más gente a su alrededor así que trato de seguir el protocolo presentándose apropiadamente.

-no te preocupes nadie se dio cuenta él le sonrió

Al llegar a casa Jack dejo sus cosas en un largo sillón habían tantas condecoraciones que forraban la pared de la entrada de plata oro y listones pero para el solo había uno que mas le importaba era un retrato de su familia su padre madre y hermana casi extrañaba aquellos días pero eso era ya pasado así que no quería pensar mucho en ello solo en los recuerdos agradables como el dulce olor del pan y la mantequilla acompañados de un delicioso café.

-hoy no has traído a tu amigo como es que se llamaba…..sophie casi salta cuando Jack le había mencionado sobre su amigo especial –oh si jamie

-no es que, el bueno yo, que, el tenia, yo estoy, tu ash… Jack rio por los balbuceos de su hermana con el sonrojo que atacaba la cara de sophie

-ya tienes casi dieciséis es natural que pienses en el amor

-sí creo que si además tu que estas esperando Jack hay un montón de chicas en la corte que desearían estar a tu lado

-eso acaso no sería a causa de mi estatus? por supuesto que quieren estar conmigo para estirar su cuello más alto

-entonces qué tipo de chica te gustaría hermano no solo eres irritante sino que además eres algo

-impulsivo afirmo Jack

-no aburrido

-no te preocupes por eso a mí me da igual quien se interese en mi

-algún día encontraras a una chica que te saque de tus casillas hermano

-ya no peleen los dos ya es suficiente tengan, Alice traía unos cuantos bocadillos y un poco de café Jack como ansiaba el sabor del café su solo olor lo tentaba a tomar un enorme croasain y sumergirlo en él.

-Alice tu siempre tan oportuna

-espero ser así siempre señor, espero que el café sea de su agrado

-un poco dulce pero está bien, creo que hoy iré a ver a Maurice en esta época las manzanas deben ya de cortarse.

-puedo acompañarte hermano? pregunto a Jack

-está bien de todas formas iré a ver el poblado sophie caminaba tomada del brazo de Jack era raro que un joven distinguido como el atravesara el mercado pero todos conocían a sophie cuando se topaban con alguien la saludaban o algún mercader le ofrecía alguna fruta también era claro que Jack no era muy bien visto por qué cuando lo vieron sosteniendo el brazo de sophie tal cual más le dirigió una mueca especialmente los jóvenes.

-no les prestes atención ellos no saben que eres mi hermano

-lo sé y eso me pone aún más nervioso, creen que pueden acercarse a ti

-celoso?

-por mi hermanita por supuesto que no

-aha ;)

Pronto el clima cambio la flama de la veladora del porche comenzó a moverse frenéticamente hasta apagarse comenzando a caer la lluvia –solo esto me faltaba no puedo leer un libro sin que algo no me interrumpa se resignó a permanecer en la obscuridad de la media noche.

El silencio era total calma al fin la soledad era algo acogedora especialmente porque todo el mundo presiona a una vida cansada que tienes que llevar, un rechinido del piso de madera se escuchó en la antesala de la casa Jack por costumbre nunca se desapartaba de sus armas entro sigilosamente hasta que se topó con un ente que movía las puertecillas de la alacena

Se escuchó el tronido del percutidor de la pistola –no te muevas el ente se congelo

-por favor no lo hagas

-sophie? La voz le sonó familiar bajo su arma y prendió una veladora – lo siento sophie no crei que fueras tu perdóname la respiración de Jack estaba agitada

-te encuentras bien hermano no has descansado me preocupas la mano de Jack estaba temblorosa

-tranquilo Jack ya todo paso

-lo siento tanto yo no quería…..sonaron unos portazos

-abran la puerta ya….siguieron tocando

-sophie escóndete yo me encargo

-pero hermano

-solo hazlo quieres. Los golpes de la puerta cada vez eran más fuertes Jack se acercaba a pasos presurosos reviso de nuevo su arma, otra vez tocaron aún más fuerte exigiendo que abrieran el peliblanco solo abrió una rendija

-quien rayos eres? Dijo Jack el insistidor le mostro un papel que Jack interpreto enseguida, abrió la puerta y le pidió a sophie que despertara a Alice y Maurice para que estuviera listo el fuego de la chimenea y listos algunos bocadillos por que la reina había llegado a su casa.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las tazas Alice le servía te a su majestad –que linda decoración la reina rompió aquel solemne silencio –quien decoro su casa señor Jack fue acaso alguien de confianza

-si lo hizo mi hermana

-uhm lo note le falta experiencia los colores no deben de ser tan vivos

-su majestad no pretendo serle una molestia pero quiero saber por qué esta aquí

-se lo diré señor Jack pero debemos estar a solas basto solo un ademan todos los presentes sus guardaespaldas y los sirvientes se marcharon en un chasquido –bien dígame señor Jack es usted leal servidor.

-soy leal a su majestad hasta los huesos eso no lo dude

-tengo una propuesta para usted algo alto secreto y yo estoy dispuesta a aprobar lo que una vez me pidió abolir los coliseos donde se entrenan a nuestros muchachos, si lo sé son jóvenes que conocen la crueldad bla-bla-bla pero si usted cumple con lo que le pido no solo aprobare su ley si no que por fin tendremos un territorio vasto

-que es lo que me pide su majestad

-asesinar a Elsa de arendelle .


	2. Chapter 2:devuelta al pasado

Gracias por tu opinión eres un ángel Nadia sakura

Aquí está el segundo capítulo del hielo que no tiene forma

2**.-Devuelta al pasado**

En el castillo de arendelle los fuegos pirotécnicos la música y muchas personas esperaban el aniversario de los sexagésimos juegos de hielo celebrados cada año estos eran los primeros que celebraban después de la coronación había de todo desde esquiar en el pico más alto hasta patinaje artístico, pero lo que más atraía a la gente era la competencia de trineos impulsados por sorprendentes criaturas, habían grandes competidores entre ellos se encontraban los más veloces

-wow Elsa esta es la idea más sorprendente que se te ha ocurrido Anna estaba muy emocionada

-sé que a ti te encanta la velocidad y hay mucha gente que ya esperaba esto, además tengo una sorpresa guardada.

-no enserio que es dijo Anna emocionada Elsa asintió para que el anfitrión comenzara el torneo

"damas y caballeros bienvenidos a los sexagésimos juegos del hielo presentando uno más de los nuevos eventos de su majestad Elsa", me complace en presentar a los más veloces entre veloces.

"En el trineo 13 tenemos a lord óscar Joseph y sus conejos de la pradera del sur. La multitud grito eufórica lord Joseph un hombre de baja estatura y barbas blancas era el más conocido y el favorito"

"En el trineo 25 lady cosette con sus seis linces azules es una fiera difícil de alcanzar"

"En el trineo 2 esta angelien y su correcaminos de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora seguro que esta chica no está aquí por sus bonitos ojos"

"En el trineo numero 15 Nicolás con la cuadriga de lobos blancos cuídate antes de que te coman"

"Por ultimo en el trineo 7 no menos importante kristoff y su reno sven este chico de seguro nos mostrara algo".

Damas y caballeros este es un evento especial nuestros concursantes correrán para encender unas antorchas en un circuito abierto de bosque tratando de esquivar engañosos arboles hasta llegar al pico nevado donde la nieve no es demasiado profunda para cruzar el viscoso pantano de dos kilómetros de fango, seguido de las arenas de la estepa congelada todo esto para obtener el narciso de oro y un beso de la princesa Anna en persona.

-¿Qué? Elsa tu no me hablaste de esto comenzó ponerse nerviosa Anna

-tranquila no te alteres solo es un beso

-Oye kristoff le robare un beso a tu princesa comenzó sarcástica angelien que hizo que se molestara el rubio

-a mí no me importa escupió Joseph solo quiero el oro será un obsequio para mis conejos

-hablas demasiado viejo añadió Nicolás

-basta es hora de competir dijo cosette

-vamos sven hay que demostrarle quienes somos

Todos los animales se agazaparon, rugieron y acomodaron una pata delante para comenzar un chico ondeo en un acto veloz la bandera verde levantándose la nieve de la salida el primero en tomar la delantera fueron los conejos que se movían a una velocidad sorprendente eran pequeños puntos con intervalos desiguales de velocidad ,pronto le confronto Nicolás que con sus lobos surcaron la nieve con facilidad kristoff les seguía detrás con sven que se dio cuenta que angelien y cosette tenían problemas para alcanzarlos pero más bien parecían reducir su velocidad el primer obstáculo consistía en esquivar los arboles a toda prisa tenían un campo muy denso casi no se podía ver nada saliendo de un seto se encontraban con otro todos los demás lo atravesaron sin ningún problema kristoff sin darse cuenta tenía la delantera por los grandes saltos de sven que corría con todas sus fuerzas serio y decidido corrieron al pico nevado encendiendo la primera antorcha.

-"kristoff tiene la ventaja en el pico nevado señores grito el presentador -seguido de Nicolás y el viejo óscar después cosette llegando ultima angelien

-vez Anna no te bebes de preocupar kristoff seguro ganara si de verdad no quiere que otro te bese

-¡Elsa! Grito Anna sonrojada

"lady cosette tiene la delantera en el pantano"

-creo que hable muy pronto dijo encogiéndose la platinada

El sendero estaba húmedo las patas de todos se hundían en el fango pero aun así la lucha era incesante no podían perder, el último obstáculo estaba cerca la estepa los esperaba, casi de un salto todos salieron corriendo por los arbustos secos los conejos con un suelo más sólido tomaron la delantera junto a los lobos

-adiós chicos les saludo con la mano angelien, fueron súbitamente rebasados por unos correcaminos que rompían el aire con sus picos y los linces que les confrontaban sven estaba al final pero no se rendía

-cosette debo de reconocer que eres una contrincante formidable pero esta carrera es mía

-no me tientes niña porque te hare tragar tus palabras los linces la estaban rebasando hasta que uno de los linces se tropezó trayéndose consigo a los correcaminos dando vueltas en la terracería poniendo un desconcierto en la audiencia, los lobos frenaron antes de ser parte del accidente lord Joseph ni siquiera se paró a mirar solo los rodeo kristoff había visto todo el accidente justo cuando iba a parar escucho un grito era de angelien que se movía frágil sosteniendo su brazo.

-¡kristoff date prisa! El rubio No lo pensó dos veces al ver que el desconsiderado viejo lord los había ignorado

-¡sven a toda prisa ahora! Las zancada del reno tomaron una velocidad increíble justo cuando creía que ya lo tenía todo ganado el lord miro atrás para darse cuenta de que le pisaban los talones, el reno le estaba rebasando a todo galope presionaba a sus conejos pero estos no le respondían nariz con nariz faltaban solo escasos cien metros de distancia

-imposible! Dijo sorprendido el lord al ver que perdía por mucho cuando en la meta se vio una sombra seguida de otra al frenar todos los conejos tropezaron de cansancio y un sven casi sin patas

-estas bien amigo pregunto preocupado kristoff, sven le asintió indicándole que fuera al lugar del incidente que poco había ocurrido, Nicolás llego rápido trayendo consigo a angelien herida, un pedazo de madera se había incrustado en su brazo izquierdo Anna vio la preocupación de kristoff por esa chica gritando su nombre pidiendo un médico que la atendiera suplicando por su vida.

En el hospital Anna pregunto por la habitación de angelien para cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con kristoff que sostenía la mano de la chica dormido, pensó por un momento que tonta fue al pensar que alguien la amaría pero luego escucho su voz.

-tu eres mi cuñada verdad, en qué momento se había despertado –mi hermano sí que escogió a una hermosa mujer espero que los mis chicos estén bien-se refería a los correcaminos

-eh no te preocupes ya nos encargamos de ellos y los veterinarios dicen que estarán bien pero dime tu acaso eres, espera me dijiste ¿cuñada?

-su hermana si apenas me entere de que estaba aquí vine a visitar a mi hermano

-¡queeeeee! Es enserio

-acaso mi hermano no te lo había contado bueno es que no es que fuéramos muy unidos pero yo siempre quiero meterme en su camino

-no espera como no lo sabía en ese instante el rubio despertó encontrando a una Anna totalmente furiosa que levanto el mentón.

Calmadas un poco las cosas estaba kristoff en su sitio rascándose la cien apenado –perdón por no habértelo dicho Anna pero es que la verdad

-kristoff es adoptado así es, él no es mi hermano de sangre por eso él puede hacer lo que quiere

-por qué no me lo dijiste pudimos haber conocido a tus padres

-no no por favor no papa y mama son muy…. En ese mismo instante entraron una hombre y una mujer preocupados por la chica que comenzaron a abrazar y besarle pero aún más sorprendidos de que kristoff se encontrara con ella y esa joven ¿era la princesa?

La señora se acercó al rubio sorprendida tenía unos ojos verdes muy hermosos algo delgada y muy elegante en el movimiento de sus manos poco a poco empezó a tomarle el rostro pero luego noto un toque ligero de indiferencia.

-hijo…..que bueno que estés bien

-Amaya no seas tan egoísta nuestra hija sufrió un accidente y el no estuvo ahí para cuidarla

-eso no es cierto yo….kristoff callo se tragó su orgullo saliendo de la habitación

-ese cobarde no hace más que andar de vagabundo

Momentos después Anna hablo con los que aparentaba ser su familia la madre era de casta noble y su padre era parte de un grupo de comerciantes la razón de la adopción de kristoff era para asegurar la línea de sucesión se casaría con angelien en un futuro o eso era lo que parecía

-eso no es cierto Anna angelien apretó fuertemente la sabana pero luego se relajó –kristoff no es ningún cobarde en apariencia talvez pero es tenaz y fuerte me lo demostró tantas veces que podría decir que él es mi héroe

-tu héroe... Anna no entendía

-una vez deje caer la sortija de mama en un pozo, el recibió los golpes por mi culpándose de todo

-debió de ser muy duro crecer en tu familia

-si pero no le importaba cada día que pasaba se volvía más fuerte, para él la vida no fue fácil pero se adaptó hasta que un día apenas yo tenía catorce nuestro compromiso iba a ser anunciado huyo no lo volvimos a ver hasta ahora.

Anna volvió al castillo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho angelien había un ruido muy extraño en los establos poco a poco se acerco era kristoff que estaba rodeado de muchos niños verlo sonreír contándoles historias a esos chicos y ser un chico alegre le hizo pensar que no importa que tan difícil sean las circunstancias nada te cambiara.

-eres tu Anna había entrado al castillo Elsa la había esperado sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado por que su hermana estaba en piyama

Anna la abrazo fuerte tanto que absorbió el olor a vainilla de su bata –te quiero Elsa

-yo también te quiero Anna. Debes de tener hambre

-sí creo que iré a comer algo antes de dormir la pelirroja se dio vuelta para que su hermana no viera sus lágrimas no quieres algo de la cocina

-Anna hoy estas algo rara ¿sucede algo?

-no nada es que así soy una tonta

-Anna para nada eres una tonta solo que comes mucho algún día vas a engordar si no te cuidas

-ay Elsa como te preocupa eso

-ami no pero a kristoff quien sabe.

**Que les parecio tomatazos ,reviews y super tomatazos son bien recibidos espero haberlos deleitado y si no fue asi estuvo entretenido tratare de actualizarllo cada semana pero no espe5ren que salga puntual ya que escribir es mucho mas difícil que otra cosa además un adelantito Jack y kristoff ya se conocían el rpoximo capitulo devuelta al pasado II**


	3. Chapter 3 devuelta al pasado II

**Devuelta al pasado II**

Eran muchos tantos que no cabíamos en un castillo abandonado la reciente coronación de la reina anastasia y la muerte del rey nos condujeron a dos cosas en la pureza de la sangre junto con el desprecio hacia los mestizos niños que nacían por dos castas ya sea Solaris, frost, dunbroch o haddock las mezclas eran demasiadas y variadas nos denominaban los bastardos para nosotros había una sola solución morir pero no serían ellos quienes nos dieran muerte seriamos nosotros mismos.

En las afueras de raphel se erigieron cuatro coliseos

Irontroyan que pronto se convertiría en la fortaleza de los bastardos haddock.

Shakar, les tocaba a los bastardos de los dunbroch.

Narandelle para los bastardos Solaris.

Y Ferdinand para los bastardos de la casta frost. El coliseo se asignaba a la mayoría de sangre que poseías eso era evidente porque cada uno crecía con un don en especial si tu poder era curativo, o poseías la habilidad para dominar bestias tenías claro a cual ibas a ir a sophie y a mí nos sumergieron en aguas heladas así es como se dieron cuenta de que no nos afectaba el frio a los chicos mayores supe que los hicieron enfrentarse entre ellos caminaron junto a nosotros encadenados como bestias.

Luego supimos que ninguno sobrevivió el vencedor de todos había muerto por las heridas de una batalla sin sentido.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-vamos Jack apresúrate o llegaremos tarde le decía un amigo de otro apartamento, los coliseos en particular provenían de muchas culturas no se cual predominaría en los demás pero en Ferdinand se centraba en la cultura oriental con retoques occidentales los parques empedrados tenían estatuas de pandas tigres y dragones con letreros en francés, alemán u holandés para ir al entrenamiento vestíamos al estilo chino mi hermana en especial que raro pero iba a sus lecciones de violín vestida de kimono.

Ya estábamos en la escuela de artes marciales lynmei una estatua imponente se alzaba el maestro po era un panda que hablaba y comía demasiado parecía ser un maestro flexible y divertido pero la verdad cuando se centra es otra cara de la moneda.

El anciano panda abrió las puertas de su habitación siendo recibido con habitual reverencia por sus alumnos –buenos días maestro dijeron al unísono

-ummm se acercó a John le acomodo la espalda y levanto sus manos –así es la forma correcta de hacer reverencia a un maestro dijo asintiendo.

Así comenzó nuestro entrenamiento

Todos ustedes debo de ser sincero están aquí para pelear unos contra otros en un futuro no muy lejano a mí en lo personal me parece un desperdicio que les muestre tantas técnicas a alumnos que van a morir su capacidad y supervivencia en su entrenamiento seguirá avanzando conforme a la voluntad que tengan

-¿voluntad?

Nadie ha sobrevivido a los juegos de sangre han pasado diez años y solo ha habido un solo ganador ese único le mostro a la reina que para ganar se necesita actitud así que mientras otros usan el miedo, la ira o la fuerza nosotros nos sostenemos de la voluntad un poder que no tiene límites.

Eso que te mueve, en el universo hay tanta energía acumulada que un solo empujón es suficiente para activarla, la pregunta es qué cosa los empujara para que puedan ganar, el motivo, la razón por la que muchos de ustedes sobrevivirán en el juego de sangre.

Los días pasaban y se convertían en meses y los meses en años teníamos que aprender rápido las lecciones del maestro po

"si te caes te levantas, si lloras te secas las lágrimas y sigues adelante "

Le menciono a John el más joven

"más fuerte, más rápido deja que fluya tu energía ¿porque la contienes?"

Arremetió hacia antonie

"no controles tus fuerzas controla tus acciones"

Menciono a Arthur

"otra vez, intenta tantas veces hasta que parezca que solo vives para hacerlo bien"

Le dijo a dan

"enserio te estas esforzando Jack no veo lo que tratas de mostrarme"

De un golpe atravesé la gruesa capa de dos tablas "voluntad es lo único que se necesita para tener sentido en la vida" por qué viendo nuestra fuerza otros nos seguirán.

Ese día me había levantado muy temprano le deje el desayuno preparado a sophie y me fui para hacer el aseo en la academia cuando llegue el maestro po ya había terminado lo encontré barriendo la entrada.

-oh buenos días maestro le hice una reverencia

-creo que hoy no vamos a practicar joven Jack mejor vete a casa, había algo en la mirada del maestro estaba sombría y perdida en algo que seguramente recordó

-¿es Jack? ¡Hola! olvide mencionar que antonie era mi mejor amigo me había ayudado en varias ocasiones

-que haces Jack ¿no iras al entrenamiento hoy? Dijo el rubio que se dirigía a la academia

-por alguna razón el maestro decidió no entrenarnos hoy

-ya veo bueno si es asunto suyo sería una imprudencia averiguar que es después de todo nosotros también tenemos problemas. Mejor vamos a ver a sophie que tal va en el violín

Cuando llegaron al conservatorio antonie se había encontrado con el deleite de sus pupilas un sinfín de chicas vestidas de coloridos kimonos caminaban rieron ante su cara de sorpresa y otras rieron por que el muy descarado les daba señas de picardía.

-podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor antonie

-dejar de hacer que

-de insinuar con ellas si ves a mi hermana por lo menos tenle respeto

-pero hombre es que estas ciego o que todas están guapísimas

-shh cállate que no puedo escuchar .un piano comenzó el sonido era algo triste pero confortante seguido de un violín que parecía emitir un resonado trágico nos sentamos a escuchar la forma en que lo tocaba era sumamente hermoso podía estar ahí por muchas horas escuchándola, la gente a mi alrededor empezaba a sentirse melancólica e impresionada después de su ultimo matiz no se dejaron esperar los aplausos de sus demás compañeras.

Pero una señora que fumaba se levantó. la multitud callo de golpe su autoridad se podía sentir tenía un kimono verde hoja era la rectora al parecer ,se subió al escenario tomo el violín de sophie le dirigió una mirada arrogante y comenzó destrozándolo contra la pared cada pedazo que se deprendía del instrumento parecía ser del corazón de sophie, más que nada Jack quería ir a romperle la cara había escuchado a sophie todas las noches se esforzó demasiado para que una seca mujer le destruyera estaba tan furioso pero antonie me detuvo sosteniéndome del hombro

-si vas armaras un escándalo, ella también debe de pelear sus batallas mírala acaso está llorando

Antonie tenía razón mi hermanita estaba firme note enseguida a lo que mi amigo se refería -ella es fuerte.

Más tarde por la noche

-con los pedazos en su bolsa sophie no sabía que decirle a su hermano estaba ahí fuera pero se armó de valor y entro al apartamento encontrándose con Jack y antonie sentados en la mesa al verlo la pelirroja no pudo contenerse y soltó en llanto –perdón hermanito no pude sostenerlo ese era un intento de mentira fracasado

-yaya sophie se lo que paso, y sabes eres muy valiente la abrazo y ella se hundió en su pecho

-y ahora que pasara sin instrumento no podre tocar

-ya compraremos uno nuevo

-mejor toma este, lleno de polvo y un poco desafinado antonie le saco de una caja, un violín que había guardado en su casa –es de un familiar sé que no es muy elegante pero creo que servirá

-gracias antonie de verdad que eres un buen amigo le tomo de la mano Jack

-tu mejor amigo Jack

-gracias antonie sophie le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo puso todo colorado

-creo que ese es mi premio del día

Pronto paso el tiempo para los jóvenes amigos por un lado sophie se deleitaba tocando todas las noches una melodía diferente pasar el tiempo con ambos chicos le hacía sentir una sensación de calma y seguridad como lo dan dos buenos hermanos.

Ojala hubiera sido lo mismo para Jack y antonie era un recordatorio de cada año que los lugares que sus antiguos compañeros fueran abandonados pero sabían de sobra que ellos participaron en los juegos de sangre y no volvieron el maestro po guardaba la compostura talvez a eso era lo que llamaba desperdicio ese día en especial ya cumplíamos los dieciocho años de edad suficientes para participar en los próximos juegos estábamos aterrados no sabíamos que pasaría ni a que nos enfrentaríamos.

-Jackson vi frost y antonie van frost nos pusimos de pie en cuanto nos mencionaron nos dirigimos hacia nuestro maestro hincándonos –hoy es un día de gran honor para ustedes desde ahora ya son protectores de esta ciudadela lo mejor de Ferdinand sé que ustedes no eligieron este camino aun así lo toman como suyo pero no todo fue en vano aprendieron y sé que no nos decepcionaran cumplo con mi compromiso con ustedes desde ahora y siempre se convirtieran en hombres de honor por eso les entrego esto—habían traído dos espadas en unas fundas elegantes

-Estas son espadas del estilo han jian representan la fuerza de sus corazones y el equilibrio de su mente sean bien aventurados y conviértanse en héroes de esta nación.

Toda la gente ahí presente dio aplausos y muestras de respeto pero otros se retiraban yo no prestaba atención así que solo me dedique a sentir el momento.

En el aire revoloteaba la última hoja del otoño para dar paso al frio invierno, la luces de las velas y las acogedoras chimeneas se encendían para recibir a la navidad gente paseando con trineos y comprando dulces, jugando en la nieve y haciendo muñecos con ella vistiéndolas de ropas inusuales habíamos pasado una feliz navidad sophie recibía un nuevo violín obsequiado por antonie y para Jack una bufanda de color azul extremadamente larga obsequio de sophie y para antonie un sinfín de besos de las compañeras de sophie ese era el mejor regalo de su vida para el hasta el año nuevo a inicios de abril.

En un lugar desolado se llevaban a cabo las más brutales contiendas chocaron espadas contra vikingos esquivado disparos de arcos nórdicos muy precisos Jack recordaba como quito una vida por ´primera vez se abalanzo en su contra lanzándole cuchillos una chica rubia en su pechera estaba el símbolo de los Solaris, él podía esquivarlos y desviarlos pero ella estaba resuelta a no perder con su único cuchillo tiro tajadas en diferentes puntos hiriéndolo cuando Jack cayo sintió su respiración agitada estaba asustada al igual que el pero luego le miro y cerró los ojos tratando de clavarle su cuchillo, tome la espada y ella se dobló del dolor que sentía, Jack en contra de todo principio la había atravesado sintió como el acero abría sus entrañas.

Solo un quejido se escuchó en un balbuceo que le pareció muy claro "no quiero morir" y sin más exhalo lo último que le quedaba de vida, Jack estaba atónito pero algo había visto la realidad de las cosas tenía que vivir para cuidar de sophie cueste lo que cueste tomo de nuevo su espada antonie había acabado con su contrincante de un tajo y miro a Jack.

-que piensas hacer Jack

-ganar y destruir los juegos de sangre

-eso es imposible

-lo lograre primero hay que ganar y después asesinaremos a quienes se interpongan en nuestro camino, así fue como antonie von frost y Jackson vi frost ganaron los juegos de sangre la reina en persona no lo podía creer dos muchachos habían abatido a 345 guerreros.

-su majestad todavía viven dos deberían de matarse entre ellos para ver quién gana

-no replico hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos campeones como estos son valiosos en nuestra nación después de eso un favor les fue concedido por la reina, Jack le pidió ser un soldado de raphel que pronto con su habilidad tendría una carrera militar muy exitosa obtuvo fama y riquezas ya no se preocuparía más porque sophie pasara descontentos por falta de dinero, ni hambre, ni desprecio, por otro lado antonie abandono raphel camino hasta el norte sin mirar atrás comenzó una nueva vida rodeado de personas y un animal que habían sido parte de su infancia pero cuando decide recordar el pasado revisa entre sus cosas un baúl que contiene una espada de color de la caoba respira hondo y suspira por que algún día los vuelva a ver no como antonie si no como kristoff.

**Les advertí que a veces no soy elocuente pero bueno hago mi mejor esfuerzo para la otra tratare que no sea tan tedioso leerlo luego explicare las razones por que tenía el nombre de antonie y no kristoff.**

**Próximo capítulo tratara de Elsa y no crean que me he olvidado de Olaf todavía les tengo una sorpresa para el aglutinando en mi pacheca cabecita _**


	4. Chapter 4 parte de mi efecto

**Parte de mi afecto**

Estoy tan contenta de servir a mi gente cada día que pasa puede ser exasperante, difícil o estresante pero al terminar el día vale la pena ver sonreír a los niños y recibir los saludos y muestras de respeto de la gente ,a veces no me dejo de preguntar como acabe aquí, si soy la reina y no niego de ello pero el tiempo pasa tan deprisa mañana en la clausura le daré el trofeo a kristoff allí mismo anunciaran su compromiso con Anna, vaya cosas que se le ocurren a mi hermana sé que si por mi fuera se quedarían a vivir en el castillo el tiempo que quisieran pero ella está decidida a mudarse con kristoff eso me da una pequeñísima punzada en el corazón de tan solo imaginar el espacio en silencio que se quedara en el castillo.

-¿Anna eres tú? La perilla se había girado me lleve una desilusión al ver que solo era Olaf, desde que mi Hermana se enteró que kristoff tenía familia no ha dejado de visitarlos eso me molesta en parte porque yo espero pasar el resto del día con ella.

-¿ocurre algo Elsa? no estás tan sonriente como en la mañana

-no sé si es algo malo pero estoy celosa

-celosa?

-si por un momento pensé que Anna y yo pasaríamos todos los días juntas

-¡pero si están juntas! exclamo el muñeco de nieve

-lo sé pero ella está haciendo su vida a parte, temo perderla

-creo que estás pensando mal las cosas mi reina, ella no te está dejando de lado por que para ella tu eres lo más especial en su vida. Por qué no en vez de preocuparte buscas tu felicidad no solo Anna puede ser parte de tu afecto hay algo mas allá afuera solo necesitas salir y saber que es.

Elsa miro al poblado al mismo tiempo que se escucharon unas voces en el patio del palacio los tintineos de unos trastos y el olor de un guiso en particular la reina abrió en par las puertas todo ese cuchicheo le parecía extraño.

-oh Elsa espero no haberte molestado le dijo Anna mientras sostenía una olla

-¿y todas estas personas? la plaza comenzaba a llenarse de gente extraña trayendo consigo banquillos y mesas.

-es mi culpa su alteza la rubia angelien de ojos verdes se excusó - no pensé que todos nos siguieran solo íbamos a invitarla a cenar con nosotros pero el olor de la sopa de kristoff los atrajo a todos

-si hermanita mi novio tiene talentos ocultos, al menos ya no me tengo que preocupar por aprender a cocinar.

-además esta gente no tiene donde pasar la noche solo será por hoy mañana lo tendremos todo como antes yo me encargo termino kristoff que traía consigo una docena de hogazas de pan junto a sven que traía un saco de papas en su lomo

-pero….

-¿usted es la reina? le halo el vestido una curiosita niña que tenía una mirada inocente –no sé si esto sea suficiente para el alquiler de una habitación pero quiero que lo tome-le había extendido una moneda poco menos que un par de centavos Elsa la observo tiernamente y miro a su alrededor a las personas en una atmosfera de paz compartiendo y riendo juntos eran gente humilde de todas partes que venían a los juegos.

Le tomo las manitas envolviéndolas en el poco dinero –no chiquita hoy yo invito

-¡mama! ¡Mama! corrió hasta donde acababa de entrar una mujer traía consigo una caja de cerillas la reina de las nieves nos invitó a pasar la noche ya no tienes que estar en el frio.

-muy bien todos, esto de seguro que los pondrá en calor Olaf repartía tazas de chocolate caliente y kristoff tazones de su sopa de patatas con zanahorias.

Y mientras pasaban las horas la fiesta comenzó la música no se dejó esperar y los primeros en Salir fueron Anna que saco a kristoff seguidos de otras personas, por otro lado angelien ya llevaba seis vencidas ganadas esa chica era más fuerte que un hombre – ¡quien sigue!

Olaf y sven jugaban con los niños todo era tan perfecto ya no me sentía sola no podía pero aún me faltaba algo eso es difícil de explicar.

Comenzó de pronto a suavizarse la música las jóvenes parejas comenzaban a bailar más LENTO mi hermana me saludo sonriente desde la distancia pero sentí soledad de nuevo al ocultarse entre las parejas.

-me acompaña a bailar su majestad la propuesta de ese joven me tomo desprevenida por algún motivo el corazón empezó acelerado casi siento que me asfixio pero de alegría un sonrojo leve arrebato mi cara sus ojos azules se clavaban en mí y me gustaba e hice algo que jamás pensé que haría.

-si quiero bailar

Pose mi mano en su pecho era muy cálido sentí un poco de rigidez en su postura me miraba atentamente, de verdad no sabía bailar, como una señorita de tal edad no sabe bailar un simple vals, estaba temblorosa casi un terremoto de nervios.

- señorita no debe de sentirte nerviosa nadie nos está viendo

-oh si lo siento es que nunca he bailado un vals bueno de hecho no bailo

Suspire imagine que de pronto un vals sería tan complicado aún con pasos tan sencillos para mi así que comencé a guiar pero él se resistía.

-otra vez su majestad? El que debería guiar es el hombre

(Crack) sentí como mi tacón de hielo atravesaba el peine de sus dedos

-perdón me disculpe separándome

-no está bien, con ese taconazo en el pie muchos estarían retorciéndose del dolor pero aún seguía en pie parecía como si no hubiera sentido nada su expresión era calmada.

-no le dolió?

-bueno si un poco pero no es para tanto, así que seguimos

Estuvimos ensayando un sencillo vals pude notar como en él estaba su mirada fija en mi pude ver sus ojos eran de un azul casi pálido como el hielo

-lo hace muy bien su majestad me sonrió

-gracias dije ocultándole mi sonrojo pero quién es usted

-mi nombre es…..Jack, Jack frost pronto lo sentí eso a lo que se refería Olaf que además de Anna otras personas serian parte de mi afecto

################################################################################

**lo se es muy corto estoy en una crisis de ideas por mis clases de piano asi que porfavor sean pacientes este es muy corto pero denme sus opiniones porfis**


	5. noble crueldad

**99999999999999999999999999 NOBLE CRUELDAD 6666666666666666666666**

Aunque nuestro pasado sea trágico no significa que todo en nuestra vida sea de la misma forma esa noche estuve con Jack hasta, bueno ¿a quién le interesa? estaba con él y eso es lo que importa pasamos mucho rato hablando de cosas que nos interesaban a ambos.

-entonces mi hermana se comió un sándwich de un solo bocado yo no me altere pero le dije que una dama no debe de tener la mejillas repletas en la mesa Anna.

-si yo odio el tintineo de los cubiertos a veces me gustaría que no se usen cubiertos de metal en la mesa pero eso es prácticamente imposible. Imagínate tin titn tin ohhh eso sí que me enfurece

-y ni que decir de cuando hablan con la boca llena. Chom chom chom me pasas chom el relleno

Ambos rieron por los gestos que hacían era divertido estar con una persona que pensaba similarmente luego se miraron a los ojos y de la vergüenza voltearon al mismo tiempo

Las horas pasaron el fuego se había extinguido todos dormían en paz solo estábamos mirándonos en un silencio pacifico comunicándonos con las miradas sintiendo el halo del otro Jack tomo su abrigo de pieles y me lo coloco, no sentía frio pero calmaba la helida soledad de mi corazón.

-"su alteza" Jack rompió el hielo en ese preciso momento- creo que de tanto bailar me dio hambre y al parecer no nos dejaron ni pisca del famoso estofado es momento de irme.

-pero apenas te conozco y bueno esperaba a que estuvieramos mas tiempo juntos

-entonces creo que te veré en la mañana dijo sonriente

-¿mañana? Oh si -para mi sorpresa ya había amanecido el me lo había señalado con su dedo, espera ¿dónde vives?

-ya te dije te veré mañana volvió a mencionar el peliblanco al doblar esquina en un edificio

-adiós Jack

-vaya sí que te quedaste clavada dijo con una sonrisa pícara su hermana pelirroja

-que dices? no por supuesto que no

- eeeehhhhhh como digas pero no conversaste con nadie más que con él debe de ser un tipo muy interesante ¿no? dijo Anna levantando las cejas

-él dijo que me vería en la mañana

-lo prometido es deuda Elsa está todo limpio incluso dejamos reluciente un ladrillo que estaba lleno de moho, ¿te ocurre algo? Kristoff se rasco la cabeza la reina de arendelle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sumergida en un trance.

-ay dios mío sobresalto Anna me sucedió lo mismo cuando conocí a Hans, esa amado mío es la cara de una crédula dijo dirigiéndose a su novio.

-sven arqueo una ceja y le pregunto a Olaf con un gesto

-a mí ni me preguntes el amor es algo muy raro.

La mañana estaba radiante los pasillos estaban pulcros y el despacho de Elsa más alegre de lo normal tarareando una música suave ensayando sola un vals -1...2...3, 1...2...3 dejándose llevar por un acompañante invisible Anna aprovecho y se colocó sigilosa en la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver su hermana ensayando con un palo de escoba.

Elsa se quedó helada al sentir la presencia de su hermana escondió el instrumento de limpieza tras su espalda –que haces ahí

-bueno primero venía a decirte que desayunaríamos juntas y que después bueno saldrías a ver la multitud hoy es el día de la clausura yyyyyyyyyy

-Elsa enserio si querías aprender a bailar me lo hubieras pedido hermana

-no estoy bien deberás pronto un sonrojo ataco la cara de Elsa al venírsele a la mente el recuerdo de Jack.

-segura te acabo de ver que bailaste con una escoba y me dices que estas bien

-tu preocupación está de más Anna ya tengo quien me enseñe

-si vi que no dejabas de hablar con el de seguro tal vez te haya robado el corazón

-no seas ridícula al contrario solo me cautivo, otra vez pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo aun mas vivo al tratar de contenerse la peliblanca

-hehehe si te tocaron el corazón hermanita, pero no quiero que te lo rompan por favor se cuidadosa y bueno vamos a comer porque yo me muero de hambre

-ay Anna tu solución para todo es la comida

-no es cierto solo me gusta comer bien

El estadio había sido sede de los juegos de nieve más emocionantes, las medallas de los diferentes lugares relucían en los competidores que las habían ganado, el público estaba entusiasmado y ellos saludaban en agradecimiento pronto la multitud se silenció cuando la reina se puso de pie el estrado estaba adornado con los estandartes de cada competidor hondeando con un aire de grandeza, dignidad y orgullo un rubio fornido se hinco a sus pies con la cabeza baja y el semblante serio

–he aquí nuestro campeón el más veloz entre los veloces kristoff bjorgman aquí tienes tu premio la flor parecía un vitral donde las gemas eran el colorido cristal, sostenidas por un tallo y hojas de oro, el aludido levanto el trofeo y los aplausos no se dejaron esperar junto a los gritos

-si su majestad Elsa me lo permite quiero hacer una petición La platinada asintió y le permitió con un gesto acercarse hacia Anna

-"Anna" su voz era suave pero decidida la pelirroja no pudo dirigirle la mirada solo noto que su corazón latía muy rápido con los ojos nerviosos y el pulso tembloroso solo asintió -si

-sé que no hemos sido, suspiro - yo no soy alguien que deba merecerte pero tienes que saber que nunca te dejaría sola….. Porque después de todo tú me salvaste de mi soledad ¿Anna?…..¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Anna estaba muy emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos y dando saltitos de emoción antes de articular palabra alguna se escucharon unos sonoros cuernos a lo lejos en el mar

Pronto la tarde se oscureció el cielo estaba cubierto por criaturas que jamás se habían visto

-DRAAAAGOOON grito un marino pero no solo era uno estaban demasiados y barcos grandes comenzaron a navegar en las aguas pronto un sinfín de barcas se dirigían hacia las costas cargadas de soldados armados con rifles, Elsa se alarmo en un intento desesperado congelo el océano hasta donde las naves no pudieran seguir más su paso pero fue un error porque eso mismo esperaban los barbaros en las barcas pronto una armada enfurecida arrasaría con arendelle todos los soldados de arendelle formaron una fila apuntando con sus ballestas desenfundando sus espadas también.

-su majestad debe de dirigirse al palacio ahora mismo dijo su mayordomo kai la multitud de pronto se convirtió en caos

-no se preocupe nosotros le daremos tiempo debe de acuartelarse con toda la gente

Anna estaba mas sorprendida el pánico reinaba solo cruzo miradas con kristoff que se dirigío junto a sven a los muelles con un envuelto en su mano izquierda –kristoff le grito Elsa este la ignoro y siguió su camino al igual que Elsa maldijo era un momento desesperante las puertas se cerraron con vigas de gruesa madera.

-"Elsa" la pelirroja abrazo a su hermana -que es lo que sucede

-ni yo lo se hermana

-no has visto a kristoff no lo encuentro por ningún lado sonó muy preocupada debo de hallarlo

Anna escucho un sonido fuerte corrió hasta la torre más alta del castillo una mancha negra que se abría paso en la costa se iba a encontrar con una delgada línea en los muelles.

Sabían que la ventaja y la suerte era algo con lo que no contaban pero aun asi no dejarían que dieran ni un paso mas no tenia sentido huir si desaparecieran de este mundo seria luchando todos tenían miedo el pulso lo delataba y la voluntad se debilitaba conforme se acercaban con una fuerza demoledora –soldados de arendelle ustedes no tienen miedo kai los alentaba

La mancha se acercaba –ustedes protegerán a su gente y serán el orgullo de sus familias

Kristoff se adelantó montando a sven se dirigían solos a confrontar la marea incontenible

–muchacho que estás haciendo kai le grito pero el rubio no hizo caso estaba entre el infierno y las defensas de arendelle desenvolvió lo que traía consigo la desenfundo una llamarada de fuego trazo una línea que derritió el hielo haciendo hervir el agua los ejércitos en seco detuvieron su marcha

- soy antonie bjorgman y arendelle está bajo mi protección tengo el favor de la reina anastasia en persona no seguirán más allá de esta línea. Todos los militares se miraron entre si apuntando al rubio con sus rifles.

El piso tembló estruendoso una criatura rojo carmesí retrajo sus alas el dragón lo observo lo olfateo –vaya un superviviente el dragón se había vuelto una mujer de cabellos ondulados negros, mirada arrogante, ceñida de un vestido purpura y una capa verde - antonie no te he olvidado

Era la reina anastasia- ¿porque detienes a mi ejército? Kristoff se inclinó con rapidez

–protector de arendelle por favor si se ve que tu vida solo la has transcurrido como un mendigo mira tus ropas que descuidado mi sobrina no tiene mejores atuendos para sus protectores.

-si es su sobrina su majestad porque atacas arendelle.

-mira muchacho allá en los muelles ahí está toda la defensa de arendelle son solo nervios y dientes crujiendo de la desesperación no me sorprendería encontrar a algún cobarde que quiera huir

-mi señora solo le pido no ataque arendelle

-yo nuca haria eso solo vine a visitar a mi sobrina pero estoy en la conquista del norte necesito que mis tropas descansen aquí lo que resta del invierno espero que no te opongas y tomes tu lugar en las filas antonie.

dos guardianes con abrigos de pieles se abrieron paso uno congelo un puente y otro cruzo la brecha apoyado de un dragón kristoff reconoció la espada que llevaba uno de ellos era del mismo estilo que la de él, escoltaron a la reina anastasia.

En el palacio real los soldados armados con lanzas retrocedieron al ver que la puerta se congelaba de una escarcha bellamente florida seguida de un olor fétido que la hizo explotar todos estaban en guardia esperando el momento dos sombras se vislumbraron los soldados fueron al ataque pero fueron repelidos por magia de congelamiento siendo expulsados por una explosión de nieve al ver a una reina los defensores de arendelle la reconocían y rápidamente se inclinaron.

-quiero ver a la reina de arendelle "Elsa" exigió anastasia ambas se habían encontrado habían pasado tantos años que surgió una desconfianza hacia aquella señora

-aquí estoy tía.

-he venido a visitarte querida, era muy natural la forma en que se expresaba anastasia como si se tratara de un pariente muy querido

-enserio sin ninguna carta de aviso de verdad esto era necesario tía, asustaste a todos

-oh Elsa mírate que hermosa estas, quería sorprenderte pero creo que lo hice demasiado sorprendente, pensé que te habían abatido después de lo de weselton pensé que te habían hecho daño

-tía anastasia eres tú, Anna se acercó pero desde pequeña no le había tenido confianza ni en lo más mínimo la multitud estaba aterrada pronto los lugares de los barcos mercantes se habían atracado barcos con cañones soldados de diferentes castas se abrían paso furtivamente, los habitantes cerraban las puertas y ventanas para no ver aquellas criaturas que volaban en los cielos que aterrorizaban a los niños y generaban un gran descontento , lo que anteriormente era un reino de paz y prosperidad ahora se comenzaba a convertir en una fortaleza fría y temida

-que estás haciendo tía arendelle está viviendo una época de paz comenzó a decir Elsa

-¿paz dices? Se detuvo un poco para probar el contenido de su taza, oh no querida que mal informada estas esto es culpa de tus consejeros kai ha hecho un pésimo trabajo, debes de pensar esto, arendelle no representa una amenaza para ningún pais o acaso ya olvidaste que casi matan a tu hermana por culpa de un príncipe extranjero, Elsa lo recordó la espada, el miedo Anna congelada

-necesitas ser más rígida, más brutal se expresó la reina de raphel cerrando su puño

-Elsa no necesita ser todo eso ella es la reina perfecta para arendelle, Anna había interrumpido súbitamente estaba callada por que la plática entre reinas era algo que no le incumbía pero ver a su tía decir que Elsa hacia un pésimo trabajo era algo que no podía soportar.

-por supuesto sobrina pero una reina debe de cumplir con su deber y su deber es extender su poderío ser reconocida como la más fuerte de todos sus contrincantes.

-eso de que serviría tia anastasia, solo traería opresión y terror hacia el pueblo de que sirve ser rey si no es para servir a la gente.

Anastasia solo dio una sonrisa delicada que tapo con la mano –mi sobrina Anna sí que ha tenido una vasta educación, deberías de aprender que las cosas son diferentes en los libros nos enseñan cosas que en la vida real no son comunes.

-no por eso debe su majestad subestimar las leyes que se dictan un joven de abrigo de pieles interrumpió –los líderes son escogidos por la voluntad del pueblo no por la fuerza aunque su majestad lo haga yo trato de hacer aliados no enemigos.

-debería cuidar sus palabras lord Jackson o lo he de mandar a la horca

-si pero se quedaría sin un buen servidor

-señoritas les presento a lord Jackson frost es uno de mis generales más leales y valientes aunque de vez en cuando se pasa de la raya Anna lo saludo por respeto pero Elsa llena de rabia le dio una bofetada sonora.

-me pudiste haber dicho de la invasión todo esto acaso solo fue un juego para llegar a mi

-creo que eso fue culpa mía dijo con sorna anastasia eso es para que te des cuenta de lo indefensa que te has puesto Jack no dijo nada solo tenía esa cara sin emociones cargando consigo

-por qué no me respondes. de verdad ese era mi destino comencé a pensar que la felicidad al fin llegaría a mí en aquel momento que compartimos pero solo era una ilusión creada por planes malvados

-basta querida él es un soldado solo obedece ordenes le dijo la reina de raphel

-Elsa para ¡ya¡ Anna le detuvo el brazo cuando lo levanto para darle de nuevo un golpe al muchacho que tenía en frente percatándose que de sus ojos azules comenzaban a emanar lagrimas amargas de un corazón roto la peliblanca huyo abriendo las puertas en par dejando en la habitación a la reina que serena tomaba él te como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Bueno amigos estoy de vuelta perdonen si no lo he actualizado pero por favor denme chance mis lecciones de piano están duras así que tengo poco tiempo de escribir y cuando lo tengo estoy totalmente estresado pero no piensen que abandone porfavor mándenme sus opiniones que son muy poquitas aunque sean tomatazos yo los recibo gracias a todos por leer valen mil que mil millones gracias**


	6. Chapter 6sangre en la nieve

**_-Sangre en la nieve-_**

A veces me pregunto si de verdad estaríamos haciendo las cosas bien Elsa ha hecho todo lo mejor posible por ser una mejor reina pero las cosas dieron un vuelco apenas y puedo procesar todo lo que ha pasado kristoff aún sigue desaparecido tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle hablar con él pero es mejor que hable con Elsa ella me necesita más que nunca.

-señorita Anna un joven de casaca roja se acercó junto a otros dos –su majestad la espera en la biblioteca, estaba siendo escoltada ver sus espadas relucientes y sus semblantes rígidos me hicieron pensar un sinfín de cosas pero no fue nada comparado con lo que estaba a punto de ver los libros los retratos estaban siendo desplazados por mapas la mesa donde papa leía sus libros estaba cubierta de mapas

-si su majestad toma esta ruta de abastecimiento del país enemigo seguro tendremos la victoria en tres días le hacía mención un longevo oficial junto a otros diez se encontraba haciendo planes

-señor horvard me gusta su observación pero el país vecino se unirá junto a las islas del sur ya me habían mencionado nuestros espías

-eso es imposible les tomaría muchos días venir

Todo aquello me parecía desconocido acaso vivíamos tan aislados del mundo que no sabíamos de lo que sucedía en él estaba tan sorprendida y a la vez enojada arendelle acaso ya fue tomado sin darnos cuenta anastasia era nuestra tía antes cuando papa y mama estaban vivos me pregunto si sería igual ahora.

-oh querida Anna estas aquí me observo por un momento extendiendo sus brazos ella esperaba que la abrazara algo que no me esperaba pero ella lo hizo sin ningún consentimiento –Anna no debes de tomarme como una amenaza yo solo intento protegerte.

-al igual que mi hermana? Anastasia solo dio un ademan un sonido de sus dedos y todos a su alrededor se levantaron y le dirigieron su atención se aseguró de que todos la miraran.

-esta es mi sobrina la princesa Anna de arendelle le deben la misma obediencia que a mi

-si su majestad dijeron al unísono

-tía debo de preguntarte por qué has venido cuál es tu motivo para estar aquí

-perdón se volteo a mirarme extrañada dejando un compás, Anna quiero que mires muy bien el mapa tenía una mancha que indicaba que un gran territorio se extendía alrededor de arendelle en la esquina superior estaban los emblemas de los países conquistados- trato de crear un imperio tu hermana sé que es la indicada pero ayer vi que la determinación estaba en ti no te limitaste a observar solo dijiste lo que pensabas eso es tener sangre de rey pero no puedes no debes tomar el poder de tu hermana por eso hare un territorio donde las tres seamos gobernadoras no te parece bien, serias conocida como Anna la magnifica

-gracias por la oferta pero no necesito ser reina lo que quiero es que haiga paz en arendelle

-Anna sé que eres muy joven aun pero ya me entenderás muy pronto, bueno ve a descansar mañana nos harán un desfile las tropas en honor a ti y Elsa por recibirnos

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Me arrepiento tanto de haberte hecho daño no se no conozco la manera de pedir tu perdón lo que hice estuvo mal daría lo que fuera porque ese momento en el que te hice llorar retrocediera para decirte que si es verdad todo lo que siento pero eso solo son excusas cuando llegue a esta ciudad no pensé que las personas fueran amables que tu serias una magnifica persona y yo un tonto por ser un cobarde me gustaría decirte todas estas cosas me gustaría que estuvieras despierta.

Se retiró sin decir más era un soliloquio que compartió con Elsa dormida pero poco después de su partida abrió sus ojos y se repuso encontrando un hermoso copo de nieve cristalizado en su ventana conocía ese tipo de magia en cualquier lugar era idéntico al que podía hacer ella

La fortaleza estaba conformada por los magníficos barcos de las diferentes castas formando una fortaleza unánime, las diferencias entre cada una de ellas era notable hasta que lo vieron pasar los que estaban ahí uniformados con casaca color vino muchos no pasaban de los diecisiete años pero era suficiente para decir que eran expertos en la batalla los guardias lo escoltaron hasta el centro donde muchas farolas iluminaban un salón también los oficiales portaban casacas vino lo esperaban Jackson frost los iba a guiar en la primera oleada muchos desconfiaban por su relación con la reina pero muchos más le admiraba con un respeto más fuerte que el de la reina misma, estaban enterados de que el tenía la intención de abolir los coliseos así que no había que dudar de sus movimientos.

-a que debemos la visita de la mano derecha de su majestad no es usted el que nos llevara a la muerte le dijo un señor de cabellera negra larga cada líder estaba alineado con su barco y tripulación

-nosotros no tenemos problemas para enfrentarnos y quedar en el campo pero ellos hasta los más jóvenes los mandan a pelear dijo un señor de complexión robusta y bigotes largos

-caballeros confió en que nuestra victoria sea rápida y eficaz no es así señor frost? Comento una oficial tatuada con dragones en el cuello

-nosotros no lucharemos en combate directo pero haremos todo lo necesario por curar a los heridos eficientemente termino una oficial de cabello corto rubio

Jack miro a su alrededor estaban todos dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por un imperio que los aborrecía tenía esa sensación de quererlos liberar a todos de tan pesada carga sin embargo había algo más que los motivaba era que su diminuta esperanza estaba reflejada en Jack un campeón que contra todo vencería a la reina en su propio juego y los liberaría de un destino cruel no solo a ellos si no a todas las familias

Pronto todo acabaría si el tomara acción rápidamente así el sacrificio de los jóvenes no sería en vano, se miró así mismo y todos los presentes estaba en una lucha interna pero la razón domino sin más al pensamiento de su corazón.

-oficiales Solaris, dunbroch, haddock necesito hablarles de algo después en un camarote se explicaron todo lo acordado con anastasia los lideres estaban contentos pero el ultimo de su especie seria visto como un traidor

-eres el ultimo frost que hay en raphel tu casta será olvidada y tu legado igual le dijo la oficial Solaris

-te equipare con lo más que pueda si serás un asesino debes de ser rápido si nadie te ve nadie te culpara le siguió el oficial haddock

-te juzgué mal Jackson pero tienes mi palabra de que te serviré en lo que sea necesario el oficial dunbroch menciono pero serás un traidor de todas formas dime estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer

-nunca he dudado de lo que he hecho lo pasado ya paso eso es lo que me mantiene en convicción pero no podemos sellar el futuro de cientos de nosotros que estamos aquí necesito hacer esto por el bien de mi nación y por el bien de lo que me queda de familia. Si por alguna cuestión deben de perseguirme no lo duden porque yo no dude en hacerlo posible siempre sigan adelante sin importar que sin mirar atrás sin remordimientos porque lo que quiero es la libertad de todos

-cuando llevaras a cabo tu misión

-mañana en el desfile de las tropas de su majestad la asesinare en el palco en frente de todos

-como lo harás los guardias más duros estarán en los pasillos

-su majestad ya me abrió camino así que no será difícil de no ser así será un disparo escandaloso habrá sangre por todos lados primero entrare por la cocina pasare las habitaciones con nuestros guardias ellos ya saben quién soy asesinare a los dos guardias que la acompañan y entrare al palco donde le daré un tiro en la cabeza

-no tienes otro plan más simple

Es lo único que tenemos nadie más lo hará si algunos de ustedes o sus soldados me apoya serán condenados junto conmigo

-entendido

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

En el palacio ondeaban los estandartes de las legiones marchando bélicamente saludaban a la realeza mostrando sus cañones haciendo desfilar orgullosamente a sus tropas así como los prisioneros de guerra encadenados haciendo una demostración de lo cruel que podía ser la ira de una reina.

- porque hay gente encadenada en arendelle reina anastasia no puedo permitirle

-Anna siéntate le reprimió fríamente Elsa su actitud había cambiado desde hacía unos momentos mientras tanto en el edificio se llevaba a cabo el plan la cocina era un pasillo libre igual los corredores de las plantas bajas Jack reviso por última vez su pistola estaba cargada con un único disparo agradeció para su suerte no tener la necesidad de asesinar a los guardias tomo la perilla abrió la puerta y en el palco en tres finas sillas estaban la princesa y dos reinas tomo el instrumento halo el martillo apuntando el cañón a su blanca cabellera los estandartes se elevaron y el resonado de los tambores fue estruendoso el índice estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo cuando apenas se percataban de su presencia todo sucedía en forma lenta anastasia comenzó a sonreír Anna se levantó rápidamente para impedirlo pero parecía inevitable el sonido sonoro de un disparo se escuchó y una muchacha grito los estandartes del palco cayeron y un hilo rojo salpico uno de ellos, la reina de las nieves estaba en el suelo con su hermana suplicando que despertara pero eso era inútil.

-Elsa despierta, abre los ojos, hermana no me dejes sola hermana

**Gracias por leer espero haberlos entretenido un poco gracias**


	7. Chapter 7cuando la luz se vuelve obscura

-**_- cuando la luz se vuelve obscuridad-_**

La bala había desgarrado el costado de anastasia cayendo confusa por la situación en la que estaba

Anna sostuvo fuertemente a su hermana el caos estaba haciendo presa de todo, los gritos, la gente preocupada, las murmuraciones no se dejaban esperar y los soldados trataban de tirar la puerta atrancada.

El agresor había sido golpeado lo que ocasiono que la bala se desviara rozando la frente de Elsa y el costado de anastasia. –te encuentras bien Anna dijo kristoff volteando únicamente su rostro

- no puede ser…de nuevo miro a Elsa inconsciente el líquido rojo comenzó a emanar rasgo su vestido verde poniéndole una tira de encaje para detener la hemorragia

Jack había sido tirado de un golpe al otro lado de la sala donde estaban una mesa de cristal y varios muebles que despedazo con su caída, se repuso difuminando la niebla de polvo tiro la pistola y escupió un poco de sangre tomo otra pistola que traía consigo estaba resuelto a terminar su misión pero luego un estruendo de madera crujiendo y gente subiendo cambio sus planes

-antonie si quieres vivir toma a la reina y a la princesa también váyanse de aquí

-como sabes que yo… ¿Jack?

-no hay tiempo toma a la reina y huye de aquí anastasia lo tenía todo planeado para tomar arendelle hazlo rápido ¡ya! otro sonido se escuchó la sala contigua había abierto sus puertas

–hazlo ya

-maldito bastardo dijo sosteniéndose débilmente anastasia

-"bien" kristoff cargo a la platinada – ¡Anna vamos! Antes de salir Anna miró de frente al joven que se estaba preparando para lo inevitable

-no entiendo lo que está pasando, pero no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Elsa

-no se preocupe princesa ya lo estaré pagando muy caro en unos momentos.

Los dejaron solos a él y la reina que se sostenía débilmente de una pared –no le parece irónico su majestad ahora su vida está en mis manos

-no te atrevas a matarme

-no me cuesta nada hacerlo pero ese no es un buen aspecto de un futuro rey anastasia se quedó anonadada él lo sabía que de morir él podía tomar su puesto pero de qué forma se había enterado

-el pueblo me apoya usted solo tiene al ejercito pero yo tengo al país

Se abrieron las puertas entraron en masa y sometieron a Jack hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-por aquí indico la pelirroja había un pasadizo secreto en la pintura del columpio tomo una antorcha y la encendió abriéndose paso por la obscuridad

-¿sabes a dónde va?

-si lo supiera no estaría con una antorcha, en si todo era un laberinto –rayos maldijo para sus adentros pero luego sintió una leve brisa que ondeo la flama, corrieron hasta donde estaba una luz

-cuidado la detuvo kristoff tomándola de la mano la antorcha de Anna había caído a un precipicio

-¡no hay salida! En el túnel muchas luces se acercaban kristoff bajo a Elsa entregándosela a su novia

-los detendré todo lo que pueda debemos mantener a Elsa con vida

-kristoff no seguiré sin ti

-Anna te amo pero no dejare que nadie te haga daño así que escapa, por ahí al lado del túnel había un viejo acueducto metros adelante –no pierdas tiempo yo las alcanzare después

-prométeme que estarás bien estaba asustada se acercó al rubio tratando de besarlo pero no había tiempo que perder así que corrió

-te lo prometo el rubio saco su espada tomo aire cerro los ojos y exhalo esperando la horda que comenzó a atacarlo esquivó una lanza y comenzó a golpear a cuantos pudo lanzaba a un adversario al tumulto cada vez que lo atacaban para alentar el paso.

Anna desde el otro lado del puente veía la escena kristoff dio un salto corrió rápidamente pero luego se escuchó una explosión sonora el rubio detuvo sus pasos lentamente sentía un ardor fuerte en la espalda no podía mantener el equilibrio parpadeo, por un momento miro a su novia estaba asustada se apoyó del acero, un hombre vestido de negro estaba apuntándole con una pistola que exhalaba humo

-vayan por ellas- le entrego el arma de fuego a un soldado

-si lord pitch

Estaba herido paso su mano por dónde provenía el dolor estaba su mano toda teñida de rojo ellos se acercaban iban a tomar lo más preciado para el pero por supuesto no lo permitiría

_"brilla linda flor"_

_ "dame tu poder"_

Con ese sencillo verso una flor se ilumino en la hoja kristoff clavando fuertemente la espada en la piedra pedazo por pedazo comenzó a caer la construcción

Anna no podía hacer nada más que ver con horror como le era arrebatada la vida de kristoff la única persona que de verdad amaba

-te quiero balbuceo kristoff antes de entregarse al vacío

-no kristoff no te vayas, Anna se desconcertó de tal manera que no sabía qué hacer ni que decir hasta que una persona junto con otras dos las tomaron las subieron a un trineo y se las llevaron desapareciendo en la ventisca que se avecinaba perdiéndose en los helados bosques del norte

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hola mi gran emperatriz- salió de las sombras un hombre lúgubre vestido de negro dientes desalineados obscuro en todo sentido de la palabra

-lord pitch que rayos quieres ahora, no ves que estoy herida. Se tocaba el tabique tratando de soportar su dolor mientras la vendaban

-oh que mal que no quieres recibir a un viejo amigo y un gran aliado debo de añadir toco a la consorte en la espalda del lado derecho –es una pena que alguien como tu tenga dificultades por algo de oxígeno, acaso no es difícil querida por eso estoy aquí para hacerte las cosas más fáciles

-ahora que es lo que tengo que hacer

-¡largo todos! ¡Váyanse de aquí! Les grito a todos que tomaron sus cosas y se fueron

-estás loco mira como estoy

-no te hagas la desentendida anastasia la tomo del cuello golpeándola contra la pared yo te cree yo hice que te convirtieras en reina no pienses que fue por nada me debes el miedo de todos

-y no eso es lo que estoy provocando tu miedo lo estoy esparciendo a todos nadie levantara un dedo si yo no lo ordeno entiendes además no olvides que tú me quitaste mi pulmón derecho

-si eso lo recuerdo y también te di belleza pero una persona normal no puede fijarse en una bruja o si, además quitarte el pulmón de hielo nos sirvió de ayuda ahora solo tienes que recuperarlo y todo saldrá bien, sabes aún recuerdo cuando convencí a ese estúpido troll para quitártelo pero bueno todo fue para salvar a tu dulce sobrina que por cierto escapo dime como tomaras su trono y me lo entregaras

-eso es lo de menos ya no tienen poder nadie les creerá todos piensan que trataron de matarme así que prácticamente arendelle es mío ahora

-te equivocas en eso arendelle me pertenece a mi

-ese no fue el trato pitch arendelle tiene una fuente inmensa de magia no te la dejare toda para ti

-de que estás hablando anastasia yo puedo convertirte en la misma lagartija que se arrastraba en su mugre, que eras tú por cierto así que arendelle me pertenece

-si no me dejas la mitad tich dejare mi reino al parlamento y adivina quién sería renombrado rey

-ese sería un frost querida pero de esos ya no existen deja de ilusionarte

-no todavía queda uno vivo y es mi mano derecha si yo lo dejo el destruirá todo lo que he construido tu fábrica de pesadillas jamás existirá así que quiero la mitad

-maldita bruja está bien tendrás tu mitad después de esto pero no olvides que aún me sigues perteneciendo

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Las dos por fin estábamos a salvo unas personas extrañas nos habían salvado una chica con el flequillo de colores, angelien también se encontraba con ellos y un hombre musculoso preparando un guiso en la nieve

-toma! Angelien tomo otra manta y me la coloco por un momento pensé decirle lo de kristoff pero no sé qué pasara

-si te enfermas mi hermano se enfadara conmigo

-angelien yo… estaba tan enojada conmigo misma si hubiera acompañado a kristoff esto jamás hubiera pasado las lágrimas no me dejaron hablar era tan estúpida que ni siquiera lo vi venir

-sé que mi hermano se sacrificó pero el idiota siempre piensa en los demás –comenzó a sollozar

– si lo hizo fue para salvarte a ti Anna y a tu hermana el sabia lo cruel que podía ser anastasia para arendelle así que no llores aún hay esperanza desde que te conoció el cambio mucho por lo menos ya no eructaba después de comer, rio un momento divertida recordando una escena

-pero lo extraño se limpió la mejilla la pelirroja

-yo también pero mejor nos preocupamos por lo que nos queda

-tienes razón angelien mi hermana nos sacara de este problema lo sé en el trineo todavía seguía inconsciente la reina de las nieves con una venda en la cabeza cubierta de pieles

-a donde vamos angelien no podemos regresar al castillo

-a la villa de mis padres ellos nos ocultaran hasta que Elsa se recupere mi madre es una médico experta

-hay que ir lo más rápido que se pueda

Una mano fornida le extendió un plato de sopa – lo haremos lo más pronto posible pero tenemos que calentarnos un poco nos falta mucho que recorrer

-señorita los correcaminos seguirán después que se descongelen las patas

-gracias tooth

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El pequeño hombre de nieve se paseaba de aquí para allá buscando un solo indicio en aquella acumulación de nieve estaba seguro que algo estaba con vida sven buscaba igual como sabueso frenéticamente comenzó a escavar

-lo encontraste sven se alegró Olaf –ay nooo pero no se veía bien, lo acomodaron en el lomo del reno y como pudieron salieron de ahí antes de ser descubiertos

-tranquilo kristoff te llevaremos con alguien solo espero que puedan ayudarnos

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Veo a una pequeña niña "papa" mama" por qué están preocupados que sucede

En el sueño los dos estaban tristes y desesperados una niña de cabello negro yacía en la cuna difícilmente podía respirar el doctor le hizo una última revisión dándoles una negativa a sus padres los padres de Elsa

-papa ,mama díganme quien es esa niña porque no me contestan ,ya no había esperanza y los minutos eran de agonía donde su mundo se venía abajo junto a la pequeña su madre sostenía su manita y su padre trataba de ser fuerte pero luego una mujer se acercó a ellos una gema brillaba en su mano de un azul tan resplandeciente como el cielo se la dieron a tomar a la niña y pronto su cabello comenzó a ponerse blanco junto con su mejoría el alivio de los padres se reflejó en lágrimas de alegría Elsa no podía creerlo era ella la niña de la que estaban preocupados pero la salvadora les había mencionado algo de lo cual ellos estaban aterrorizados no podía escuchar nada pero esa mujer era anastasia, que sucede no puedo entender nada.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Gracias a todos ustedes por leer pero saben estoy un poquito deprimido no he recibido ningún reviews ni critica solo escriban algo en el recuadro de abajo solo díganme lo que piensan de mi fic gracias valen mil.**


	8. Chapter 8 el centro de mi mundo

**_- el centro de mi mundo-_**

"la humildad no es vivir en pobreza sino aceptar lo firmes que somos en la dificultad"

Como éramos novios oficialmente Anna me había invitado a vivir en el palacio, varias veces se escabullía en la noche y antes de conciliar el sueño se acomodaba escurridiza entre mis sabanas hacia que extendiera el brazo acomodaba la cabeza me daba un beso y decía "buenas noches amor" cayendo como piedra eso no era lo peor lo peor era que roncaba sven a veces emitía sonidos en las noches pero….bueno creo que me acostumbrare

Raras veces yo tengo el sueño ligero así que oigo hasta el grillo que esta rechinando sus patillas en alguna parte de la habitación.

-¿Anna estas despierta? pero estaba más dormida que un oso en invernacion trate de mover el brazo porque me estaba empezando a faltar la circulación no debí de hacerlo porque Anna en un acto reflejo nos descobijo a ambos levanto su pierna enroscándola con la mía, abrazo mi pecho recostándose en el, logrando liberar mi brazo la traje hacia mi pude escuchar su respiración estaba calmada y feliz

-"kristoff te amo" seguía dormida nunca en mi vida me había sentido así al mirarla feliz y tranquila me nacía un sentimiento de no dejarla nunca de amarla como a nadie hacerla feliz el resto de nuestras vidas estaba seguro de que ella sería el centro de mi mundo.

-Anna, Anna, Anna decía melosamente para despertarla ella solo se movía de un lado para otro pero me gustaba suplicarle "ya despierta dormilona ya es de dia"

-solo cinco minutos más "si" gracias

Me acerque le bese tiernamente la mejilla, como maestro del hielo debía de cumplir mi deber así que le indique antes de irme -recuerda que estas en mi habitación se cuidadosa y no dejes que nadie te vea

-y que si me ven? Yo soy solo tuya y de nadie más

-y yo soy solo tuyo también

Había llegado con esfuerzos a la cima de la montaña en compañía de sven y me dispuse a trabajar solo el serrucho, las pinzas, el hielo y yo, comencé a cortar cuando me di cuenta tenía el trineo repleto de barras antes de lo esperado, no me sentía cansado al contrario estaba más enérgico que nunca había llegado al poblado donde comencé a repartir mi carga en las pescaderías, carnicerías y algunas tiendas de lácteos había recibido buen dinero por ello pero la verdad era demasiado yo nuca había cargado con semejante cantidad ya tenía todo lo necesario en el establo y el trineo no necesitaba reparación alguna.

-ven amigo es hora de irnos, sven se detuvo indicándome a donde una mujer de abrigo blanco compraba en un puesto cercano se dio vuelta sorprendida de verme

-¿kristoff eres tú? Esa elegante dama rubia de ojos verdes era mi madre adoptiva Amaya bjorgman se acercó me abrazo soltando unas lagrimillas

–gracias al cielo estas bien, la empuje levemente ella noto mi indiferencia

-sé que no merezco tu perdón kristoff, pero estoy contenta de que estés a salvo

-¿y angelien? Trate de cambiar de tema discutir sobre un asunto pasado no me agradaba en lo más mínimo

-está recuperándose me dijo que si te veía preguntara cuando volverás a casa, si no quieres volver yo lo entiendo pero angelien aún tiene la esperanza de que regreses

Me sentía culpable por angelien pero por otro lado tendría que soportar la presencia de mis padres adoptivos,.

-no lo sé tengo tantas cosas en mi mente y ahora un nuevo comienzo está frente a mí, no quiero arruinar lo que la vida me ha regalado, en mi mente solo estaba Anna y yo abrazados la noche anterior

-¿enserio? Vaya has cambiado mucho ya no eres ese niño bueno y sumiso que conocí debo de acostumbrarme a ser una madre más flexible, ahora ya eres todo un hombre

Eso de alguna forma me sorprendió algo había cambiado en ella esa expresión dulce que jamás conocí era como si de verdad se interesara, -y tú ya eres un reno adulto mira esas cornamentas refiriéndose a sven eso si es ser elegante el animal se sonrojo –a que no conoces estas, le extendió una manzana roja que el reno tomo de una bocanada –buen chico

Caminamos hasta llegar a un establecimiento donde ordenamos un par de tazas de café sven estaba afuera disfrutando de una pirámide de manzanas

-y papa como esta, mama de pronto dejo de sonreír atinando a decir –el solo trabaja no se casi nada de el pero estoy segura de que también te extraña

-¿mama? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Se mostró ligeramente desconcertada –porque tú y papa fueron tan malos conmigo, porque no me mostraron lo que ahora tú me estas mostrando por que fueron tan duros cuando yo solo quería un poco de amor solo quería tener una familia pero en cambio solo conocía lecciones que aprender, habilidades que memorizar abandone mi infancia para poder sentir un poco de su amor pero parece que no fue suficiente.

-¿enserio crees eso? Se quedó mirando su café por un rato hubo un silencio incomodo pero luego cambio de tema

-kristoff tu novia es la princesa Anna ¿cierto?

-que tiene que ver ella en esto

-invítala a cenar los recibiremos felices en casa

-papa estará ahí

-si pero no te preocupes tendrás tu respuesta

Todo eso había pasado justo después del accidente de angelien esa noche había llegado temprano y Anna no se encontraba, tal vez estaría con mi hermana preferí quedarme con sven en los establos un rato para pensar cuando de pronto un montón de paja se movió, del otro lado tres niños trataban de cubrirse con una pobre manta.

-perdone señor pero afuera hace mucho frio, salió tímidamente una niña castaña que cobijaba a su hermano pequeño- será solo por hoy mañana buscaremos otro lugar

-¿y sus padres? Pregunte sin saber lo que me responderían

-no tenemos

No podía dejarlos ahí así que ingrese al castillo fui a mi habitación tome todas las cobijas disponibles llevándolas al establo ahora los niños estarían tibios

-"sasha tengo hambre "dijo afligida otra niña refiriéndose a la mayor

-lo se Mónica pero ahora no tenemos dinero

-espera un momento, como pude prepare una sopa espesa de papas y tome unas hogazas de pan de la cocina, todo lo que había ganado en el día lo deje en la cocina en el tazón de las galletas junto con una nota todos comieron y estaban recargados sobre sven bien cobijados.

-gracias señor, comenzó a sollozar sasha. Pero para animar el momento les conté de la vez en que sven y yo casi somos comidos por lobos de lo valiente y alocada que es Anna, la búsqueda de la reina y del final feliz dándole un beso a la princesa.

-usted se va a casar con la princesa ¿verdad? Lo que había dicho Mónica nunca me había pasado por la cabeza –por qué falta "el vivieron felices para siempre" dijo enérgica.

-mejor duerman mañana sabremos qué hacer, la cena hizo que se durmieran casi de inmediato yo no podía quedarme porque ya no había espacio por ahí así que le encargue esos niños a sven y me dirigí a mi habitación para darme cuenta de que no tenía cobijas el frio estaba en aumento y pensé, si Anna se colaba para venir a mi habitación yo lo haría para ir a la suya porque prácticamente ya dormíamos juntos aunque se me hizo raro que no me estuviera esperando aquí.

Moverme en la obscuridad no era difícil para mí tenía experiencia en poner mis pies ligeros, abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré con el mismo modo me acomode sigiloso en la cama entregándome a la comodidad luego salió Anna del baño vistiendo un camisón de tirantes ceñido a su figura

Se asustó un momento breve llevando la mano a su pecho –kristoff ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-ah estuvo mal porque pensé que esto te parecería normal

-bueno yo voy a tu habitación pero no esperaba que tu vinieras a la mía

Sentí que era un momento incomodo -entonces creo que me voy- pero me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano

-"no quédate" ,un sonrojo encendido se apodero de su rostro apartando inocentemente su mirada ,en la cama vi cómo comenzó a levantarse el camisón arriba de sus rodillas y se acomodó encima de mi poniendo sus piernas en mis costados empezó a besarme un beso duradero que comenzó a elevar súbitamente mi temperatura y sentí sus latidos junto a los míos eran frenéticos, desesperados exigiendo acariciar cada parte se su ser, pase mi mano por su espalda era suave un gemido placentero salió de ella pero solo sonrió y retiro mi otra mano que se estaba escurriendo por su pierna su respiración estaba agitada –te amo artículo, quiero ser tuya pero no hoy mi hermana está al otro lado de la habitación sonreímos porque simplemente estábamos locos, locos de amor buscando pretextos para amarnos haciendo duradero cada instante

Ya un poco más calmados no podíamos conciliar el sueño estábamos mirándonos a los ojos, le sonreí –me encantan tus pecas

-si supieras que todo el tiempo trato de borrarlas, parezco una niña

-no lo pareces para mí, es más te vez muy hermosa

-oye kriss angelien me dijo que tú eres su héroe, porque nada doblega tu espíritu

-y que más te dijo

-que tuviste una vida difícil

-y quien no Anna incluso tu no pudiste ver a tu hermana por un largo tiempo pero el amor te llevo a estar mar cerca de Elsa

-también te encontré a ti que complementas mi vida

-Anna te amo tanto que temo perderte

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron observe la de Anna pequeña y delicada una porcelana fina que en cualquier momento se rompería

-"quiero conocerlos" se refería a mi familia obviamente Anna no sabía nada de mi vida pasada yo le había escondido todo tenía miedo por lo que pasaría después, pero Anna quería ser parte de ella no dude y le conté que mi madre nos esperaba que iría a conocer mi familia adoptiva

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sven y yo la esperamos en la plaza principal daba vueltas de un lado para otro

-"no te preocupes todo saldrá bien" hacia la voz fingida de sven

-lo sé pero que debo de hacer, hace mucho que no los veo y ahora

-"solo se tú mismo" asintió el reno

-pero si otra vez peleamos, estoy tan nervioso, y si de verdad no me quieren

-"que es lo que sientes no lo que miras lo que hay en tu corazón"

-estoy confundido

Ssssssssssss una ola de nieve nos cubrió, se retiró la nieve un poco del abrigo descubriendo su cara de la bufanda y una gruesas gafas –hola hermanito vengo por la pareja de enamorados nos fuimos en el trineo de angelien que por cierto se averió cerca de nuestro destino haciéndonos caminar

La casa de los bjorgman se encontraba a las afueras de arendelle al acercarse se podía ver lo descuidada que estaba, olía a madera húmeda y en el cobertizo de cada habitación las lianas colgaban de los barandales bellamente forjados no parecía ser un hogar pero angelien tarareaba alegremente mientras nos acercábamos estaba colgando de mi brazo Anna estaba furiosa en otra circunstancia ella no dudaría en darle un golpe luchaba por mantener la compostura

-espero que su majestad no este cansada por venir caminando.

-no te preocupes angelien yo he caminado con kristoff distancias más largas

-vaya eso si es una novedad una princesa usando sus pies rio con sorna me pareció que siempre era así sarcástica e inteligente para sacar de quicio a las personas además de amable claro cuando se lo proponía

-basta angelien Anna no es una princesa normal

-oh miren quien apoya a su noviecita, ¿sabes que? estoy cansada kriss porque no me cargas y se abalanzo a mis brazos apoyándose del cuello haciéndole un guiño por detrás a mi novia.

-si estas cansada acuéstate la solté en vilo me limpie las manos y seguí Anna se le acerco a la ojiverde con una expresión de victoria y le saco la lengua

-ay dolió angelien sabía que había perdido el round pero estaba ocupada sobándose la cadera como para tomar revancha.

Aparentemente la casa tenía un aspecto deplorable y al entrar había un sinfín de plantas que olían muy extraño algunas tenían el olor dulce, otras a amargo, unas más me hacían estornudar claro que también estaban las plantas que apestaban tenía un techo de teja pero la mayor parte estaba compuesto de vidrio que dejaba entrar la luz.

-¡mama kristoff y yo ya llegamos! Exclamo angelien habíamos entrado a un jardín extraño las plantas estaban en masetas en anaqueles pegados a las paredes que se extendían hasta el inmenso techo tenían flores de agradables olores había una muy hermosa flor en forma de campanilla que Anna quería oler.

-¡cuidado! La detuve en el acto sabía bien qué tipo de planta era ya que mi madre solo coleccionaba plantas de un solo tipo –es venenosa su polen paralizara tu cuerpo y luego tendrás un ataque al corazón.

-sin mencionar que te dejara sin habla y tendrás una muerte dolorosamente silenciosa querido unos ojos enormes me miraban se quitó las gafas y le extendió la mano a mi novia

–hola mi nombre es Amaya d´ bjorgman, tú debes de ser la novia de nuestro kristoff, a que se debe el placer de tu visita

-señora yo he venido….aaaaaaaaaaa

-conocer a la loca familia de su novio interrumpió angelien atrás donde le pareció curiosa una planta que tenía colmillos disfrutaba molestarla con los dedos, en un descuido la mordió agitando su mano azotándola contra un escritorio tratando de liberarse de la planta hasta que tomo un palo la golpeo y dejo en paz su mano

-suéltame pofh

-angelien sabes que no debes de molestar la planta carnívora la reprimió Amaya

-siiiiii mammmma "plash" cayo en el suelo Anna se alarmo de lo sucedido y la tomo en sus brazos a angelien la pelirroja se había percatado de estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿angelien te encuentras bien?

Mi madre solo se cruzó de brazos -no te preocupes es solo una planta de ornato con un poderoso sedante que secreta como si fuera su baba

-a todo esto mama donde esta papa

-ah sí es cierto se encuentra en el taller de atrás no sé cómo es posible que no esté en un entorno saludable como las plantas él prefiere las cosas de metal y el humo del carbón, la última vez le di unos de mis preciosos girasoles venenosos y el olvido regarlo por tres días se secó nada más el primer día que toco su taller, pero bueno bajen a la casa los sirvientes ya tienen preparada la comida yo los alcanzare en cuanto despierte a tu hermana.

Después de recorrer de extremo a extremo la vieja propiedad Anna esta extrañamente sonriente

–me agrada tu mama es simpática, yo no la contradecía porque quería saber que pasaría después a lo mejor sería un truco para hacerme volver pero necesitaba comprobarlo bajamos hasta unas escaleras que llevaban creo a la biblioteca de papa Anna solo miraba con expectación cuando pasábamos cada sala la verdad estábamos perdidos la casa era mucho mas grande de lo que la conocí pero luego nos encontramos con una pequeña que sostenía un plumero

-buenas tardes amo kristoff Anna se sorprendió al igual que yo nadie nuca me había llamado amo –en que le puedo servir

-no encontramos el comedor nos perdimos le respondí

-por supuesto síganme por favor la casa casi se podía comparar con un castillo por fuera no era muy llamativa pero por dentro era una sorpresa ver que habían plataformas más abajo en el subsuelo llegamos al comedor donde la mesa estaba finamente ordenada los sirvientes estaban alineados en cada silla sosteniendo el vino y otros utensilios como servilletas o una jarra con agua yo no estaba acostumbrado a tales atenciones que Anna sintió comunes un señor le ofreció el asiento y la niña de antes retiro la silla para que yo me acomodara

-tu padre dijo que vendrá en unos momentos comenzó mama el silencio casi estaba sepulcral

-mama creo que no es correcto que este aquí así que es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿vienes Anna?, me había levantado pero luego las puertas se abrieron y me encontré con el hombre de barba negra cabello largo y gafas de un delgado armazón que reflejaban unos ojos azules que siempre demostraban rigidez –ya te vas kristoff

-¡padre! Me detendrás

-no pero quisiera que te quedaras un poco más, además no me has presentado a tu novia parece ser que es la princesa Anna en persona

-ay señor no hay de que sorprenderse solo soy una persona como cualquiera Anna sonrojada

-si es de kristoff siempre hay algo de que sorprenderse

Tome asiento y me resigne solo para ver de que va

-déjenme presentarme Anna se aliso el vestido e hizo una reverencia –mi nombre es Anna de arendelle mucho gusto de conocerlos

-el gusto es nuestro mi nombre es George bjorgman creo que ya conoces a mi querida esposa Amaya y a nuestra hija pequeña angelien

-si claro señor

-por favor llámame papa después de todo eres la novia y casi esposa de nuestro hijo esa palabra "hijo" era una punzada de ira que no soportaba sin darme cuenta había doblado un cubierto lo deje caer pero luego se escuchó como si lo hubiera tirado de tal forma que todos escucharan

-te sucede algo hijo no te sientes bien, lo mire con una rabia que no podía contener solo me levante para no escuchar más dejando sola a Anna.

Mi cabeza era un mar de confusión se suponía que ellos no se comportaban así de cordiales siempre me habían enseñado a ser rígido a seguir los protocolos suprimir mis emociones haciendo de mi un objeto mecánico

-dejar a una mujer sola en la mesa no es propio de un caballero se acercó por un lado yo no le dirigí la mirada –hijo mírame no quería pero luego me tomo del hombro estaba frente a mí solo sentí como me abrazaba la bilis hacia presa de mi pero luego se fue aplacando con ese caluroso acto de amor deje de oprimir mi puño –perdón por todo lo que te hice las lágrimas brotaron y también lo abrace con fuerza

-kristoff tu madre y yo tuvimos una vida muy difícil pasamos hambre y frio antes que te adoptáramos más que nada queríamos un hijo pero lo intentamos y perdimos la esperanza entonces te presentaste tú eras inocente y frágil hasta que ocurrió el milagro de tener a angelien entonces no queríamos que los dos sufrieran como nosotros así que te hicimos pasar penurias para que te volvieras fuerte no sabíamos que nuestras acciones eran fallas que tu percibías con fuerza, nuestro enojo por que tu fueras mejor, nuestra indiferencia porque aprendieras más estábamos ciegos porque tu tenías tu propia vida, lástima que lo comprendimos muy tarde angelien era la única que te comprendió y de nuevo quisimos manejarte a nuestro antojo casándote con ella pero solo fue un error más haciendo que huyeras no queríamos reconocerlo pero estábamos haciéndote mucho mal.

-no pudimos darte el cariño que te mereces, si no me quieres perdonar está bien pero yo te quiero según la decisión que tomes todos te queremos sin importar que

-papa gracias

-no, debes de agradecerle a Anna porque ella nos acercó a ti

-¿Anna?,

-cuando te vimos en el hospital el otro día ella nos dio el empujón sabia de algún modo que te extrañábamos y que la indiferencia solo era una máscara que siempre te mostrábamos, es una buena chica cuídala.

Cuando termine de hablar con papa me dirigí a la habitación que nos tenían preparada,

Anna todavía estaba despierta frotándose las manos hasta que entre

-¿estás bien amor? ¿Qué tal te fue? Se veía preocupada

-bien papa está contento al fin resolvimos las cosas

-me alegro, suspiro aliviada, - una familia no debe de estar separada y sería terrible que tu estuvieras separada de la tuya.

La bese intensamente casi le quito el aliento haciendo que se acalorara

-hay kristoff por que fue eso, se soplaba aire con la mano

-por qué te amo y eres el centro de mi mundo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Desperté el techo estaba cubierto de paja recostado en una cama trate de moverme pero el dolor era intenso un vendaje me atravesaba el cuerpo

-al fin ya despertaste tenía miedo de que no, el muñeco de nieve se acercó y me ayudo a poyarme en la cama

-"buenos días" entro una chica que vestía una armadura vikinga –oh veo que ya despertaste

-hola Astrid que bueno que llegas kristoff

-ya me iba lo interrumpí – Olaf necesito encontrar a Anna

-y yo necesito que por lo menos dejes de sangrar así que vuelve a recostarte se levanto la chica

-no podre usar magia de sanación si tu no estas por lo menos a un 50% recuperado

Otras más llegaron eran igualmente rubias curiosas porque ella me alojaba en su casa

-oye decima porque tienes a un chico en tu casa ¿es tu novio?

-quinceava no es mi novio

-talvez si decima no se puede confiar en ti eres muy enamoradiza

-veinticinco quien es enamoradiza bufo Astrid

-¿qué sucede? Estaba confundido por cómo estaban actuando

-ah ellas son mis primas quinceava y veinticinco pertenecemos a toda una generación de Astrid así que para no confundirnos nos referimos a nuestro lugar en la cadena familiar no es eso loco

Yo solo miraba a Olaf que se rascaba la cabeza confundido

-necesito encontrarla necesito ver a Anna

-por supuesto guapetón pero necesitas recuperarte

**Gracias a todos ustedes que me leen pero me gustaría que me enviaran unos reviews para no desanimarme Nadia sakura gracias tu apoyo me es de mucha ayuda mis clases de piano pronto se pondrán intensas así que si me tardo un poquito en actualizar paciencia.**

**Este solo fue un recuerdo de kristoff con el amor de su vida Anna**


	9. Chapter 9 orgullo y sacrificio

**_-Orgullo y sacrificio-_**

En la plantación de los Solaris una casa estaba iluminada dentro de ella un sinfín de damas y caballeros disfrutaban de una exquisita fiesta el vals de las flores invitaba a las jóvenes parejas a perderse en el encanto del baile pero no se podía ignorar a tan fina y hermosa dama que aguardaba en una esquina con un vestido color melón descubriendo sus bellos hombros adornando su peinado con tocados de flores con distintos colores retorcía una y otra vez un pañuelo sumida en sus ideas solo respondía cortes y tajante sin ofender ni aceptar las invitaciones de varios jóvenes –le gustaría concederme esta pieza- un joven elegante de sonrisa divertida le extendió la mano por un momento sophie dudo, la música había terminado y las parejas comenzaron aplaudir

-jamie quiero hablar contigo sophie lo condujo hasta una fuente –quiero pedirte un favor

-¡sophie! interrumpió para no entrar en el tema –papa hizo esta fiesta para ti es tu cumpleaños….

-quiero hablar sobre el favor que le pidió mi hermano a ti y a tu padre no me vayas a mentir o te juro que jamás te volveré a hablar jamie, el ceño fruncido de sophie le indico al muchacho que iba en serio

-bien pero no te va a gustar Jack le pidió a papa que te escondiera nadie sabe que él es tu hermano así que te dejo en nuestras manos él tiene una misión que cumplir y regresaría el día de tu cumpleaños de no ser así al día siguiente te comprometieras conmigo

La palabra compromiso la hizo exaltar –papa solo está esperando la llegada de la media noche para hacerlo publico

-el problema es que no se si quiera casarme dijo ligeramente disgustada

-solo será significativo no sé qué más se traería Jack los demás términos se los explico a mi padre

-en que estará pensando mi hermano

-en tenerte a salvo jamie se acercó tocando su rostro suavemente juntando sus labios con los de sophie –yo haré lo mismo cueste lo que cueste.

Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap El sonar de una gota en un traste resonaba en toda la prisión Jack se encontraba ahí encadenado colgando tratando de mantener la compostura esperando su destino estaba pensando que todo lo que había hecho en todos estos años se venía abajo ya nadie consideraría abolir los coliseos, el parlamento ya no lo admitiría y la reina no tendría clemencia pero por otro lado estaba tranquilo porque su hermana estaría a salvo eso le daba fuerzas para soportarlo todo.

"Están tan ocupados peleando entre sí que se olvidan de un deber más sublime, creen que el pueblo existe para darles una posición, yo creo que su posición existe para darles libertad al pueblo y me asegurare que la tengan"

Recordó con orgullo esas palabras suspiro aliviado por que hizo lo que nadie se atrevía a decir, la verdad, a hacer lo que nadie se atrevía a hacer convocar a todo un pueblo que sufría el dolor y la represión la guerra que anastasia había comenzado con su expansionismo desmedido.

A lo largo de seis años, medio parlamento lo apoyaba alguien tan joven hacia valer los derechos del pueblo como lo haría un experto

"una corte aplasta tan bien, los derechos como lo haría un rey"

"la reina algún día tendrá que abrir los ojos y saber que no estamos ciegos, que no estamos mudos y que no descansaremos hasta oír que nuestros derechos también son más importantes"

Los aplausos se escuchaban como una marea incontenible que atemorizo a los que se oponían desde ese momento el pensamiento se dividió en dos ideales de libertad y represión porque de qué forma considerarían iguales a los conquistados a los bastardos que no eran de sangre pura, pero una nueva era de guerra se aproximaba yo como magistrado de justicia tenía el deber de encabezarla, vi a mucha gente morir por un país que los sometía.

También recordé la indiferencia de muchos.

Felicidades lord Jackson otro territorio conquistado para la gloria del imperio me había pronunciado un general, pero ver esos estandartes rojos colgados en las ruinas no tenía ningún significado de gloria para mí, habíamos perdido a mucha gente y los juegos de sangre habían comenzado nuevamente.

Por qué esta uno de los frost vivo en estos días no será acaso que talvez, solo talvez sea para mi servicio me había mandado atraer para arrodillarme, un látigo había sido puesto en sus manos la mire endureció su semblante y fue golpeándome.

Cada latigazo sentía como se levantaba mi piel uno tras otro el dolor era insoportable hasta que paro el golpe cansada tomo una pistola que tenía preparada con pólvora poniendo el cañón en mi cien estaba preparado

-Jack frost el destino no te sonríe tan dignamente como pensabas y ahora morirás por tu arrogancia, un Crick sonó una y otra vez, indignada por que el arma no funcionaba me golpeo –no vuelvas a hacerlo –no entendía a lo que se refería

-Jack te perdono porque eres alguien valioso para la nueva campaña, mañana dirigirás el primer ataque contra las fuerzas del norte, la flota westergard se atrinchero en las montañas nevadas nuestros espías vieron sus estandartes, el siervo verde de grandes cornamentas

-¡no! le grite no llevare a más gente a morir por tu causa

-y si fuera por tu causa, Jack sé muy bien que tienes una hermana, sophie, no es adoptada como tu nos hiciste suponer a todos, ahora se dirigen a la casa Solaris la buscaran y entonces…..

-espera, la detuve, -no detente por favor

-como dije mañana los guiaras a todos los bastardos contra la pequeña flota, se acercó hacia algo que estaba cubierto con una manta, la descubrió mostrando un artefacto con múltiples cañones este artefacto es conocido como metralla vickers dispara 250 disparos es muy pesada nuestros soldados sacaran a nuestros enemigos de sus trincheras y serán rociados por esta novedad así me lo garantizaras.

-déjeme hablar con él, hare que se rinda pacíficamente suplique

-Jack ya hemos pasado por esto debiste de haber aprendido que tus propuestas no son siempre escuchadas mañana tendremos a uno de los príncipes del sur en nuestra orca, llévenselo y que las Astrid curen sus heridas

-las jovencitas hicieron cuanto pudieron, a pesar de su corta edad la magia de curación era sorprendente ser hijas de Solaris las precedía me curaron casi por completo su cabello era mágico

-señor Jack frost estamos preparados, lo seguiremos aun si con nuestras vidas pagamos pero debe de prometernos también que las familias que dejamos atrás estarán a salvo, débilmente le sonreí porque ese objetivo estaba tan lejano como mis esperanzas de volver a ver a sophie.

Espere hasta que el alba comenzara a aclararse en el horizonte me dispuse a vestir mi traje de militar una casaca color vino colgando las insignias de mi rango al salir de mi camarote eran muchos quienes me esperaban, sabían muy bien que los guiaría a una muerte segura pero luego uno a uno comenzó a decirme su nombre con orgullo y dignidad

"Charlotte Solaris, Agust dunbroch, Nataniel haddock, John dunbroch, Amia haddock, Raphael Solaris"….asi cada uno, todos comenzaban a unírseles estaban dispuestos a darme sus vidas, suspire y mis fuerzas se habían renovado con el valor que tenían en sus semblantes de querer proteger lo que más amaban y lo que esperarían de un mundo mejor.

**Wow que les pareció espero que bien las clases de piano están intensas creo que no podre actualizar por un tiempo por favor espero sus reviews anoten lo que sea .a que no lo hacen saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**

**NT: una metralla vickers se uso en la primera guerra mundial el primer prototipo se utilizo en noruega contra las fuerzas alemanas**

**Nadia sakura espero que este sea de tu agrado por que al parecer eres la única que me manda reviews gracias por todos ellos y a todos los que me han dado su apoyo.**

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
